El castigo
by aoibird6
Summary: A pesar de estar juntos, Dean no deja de flirtear con las camareras de los bares. Cansado de la situación, Castiel decide probar otro método y, con la ayuda de Balthazar, darle un castigo al cazador para que recapacite. CasxDean y leve BalthazarxCas.


Y ahí va de nuevo, Castiel observaba desde la mesa del rincón, como Dean estaba flirteando con aquella camarera. Odiaba cuando el cazador hacia esas cosas, a pesar de que estaban juntos, el cazador insistía en coquetear con mujeres. Esperó que el cazador regresara a la mesa y lo miro enojado.

-¿Qué pasa, Cas? Ya nos traerán las cervezas-

-¿Y luego qué? Te irás a acostar con esa mesera ¿Verdad?-

-Cas, no empieces con tus escenitas de celos-

-Estamos juntos ¿Por qué insistes en flirtear con mujeres?-

-Lo siento, es una costumbre- respondió el cazador sin darle importancia- Tranquilo Cas, no es que me vaya a acostar con ellas-

-No quiero que lo hagas - dijo el ángel molesto.

-Ya basta Cas, no empieces de nuevo, regresare al motel, cuando se te pase el enfado puedes aparecerte por allá-

Castiel lo vio salir del bar y apretó los puños. Ya estaba arto de que el cazador actuara de esa manera, ¿Acaso no entendía que le dolía ver como coqueteaba con una mujer? Siempre se cuestionaba si lo quería, tenía miedo de que el cazador lo dejara, ¿Cómo Dean no podía comprender algo tan simple?

-Que carita tienes, Cassie- al ángel vio a Balthazar sentado frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo pasaba a mirar, parece que hay problemas en el paraíso-

-Es su culpa- respondió el ángel enojado- ¿Por qué me hace esto, Balthazar?-

-Déjamelo a mí, Cassie. Le daré una lección que no olvidara-

-No… no lo lastimes-

-Cassie-

-Yo lo quiero, ¿Por qué no puede entender algo tan simple? Quiero que sea solo mío-

-No me gusta verte así- dijo el ángel rebelde- Ya sé, te ayudare a darle un castigo-

-No quiero herirlo-

-No lo herirás pero le enseñaras que lo que hace es malo-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Castiel curioso.

-Déjamelo a mí, preparare todo y vendré a buscarte-

Castiel observó que su hermano sonreía maliciosamente antes de desaparecer. Se quedó en el bar unos minutos más, pensando si todo aquello sería una buena idea. Quizás Balthazar tenía razón y Dean necesitaba un castigo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estacionó el Impala afuera del motel y entró arrojando las llaves a la cama. Comenzó a lanzar un par de maldiciones al aire hasta que cayó en cuenta que Sam estaba trabajando en su computadora.

-¿Paso algo, Dean? Pensé que tendrías una cita con Cas-

-No lo entiendo Sammy, te juro que no entiendo a ese ángel-

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Sam curioso. Dean le explicó lo ocurrido- Con razón se enfado-

-¿Estás de su lado?-

-Vamos Dean, se supone que están juntos, no puedes estar flirteando con camareras. Cas es tu pareja, sé considerado con él-

-Tú no entiendes Sammy- el menor arqueo una ceja.

-¿Acaso no ves que tu comportamiento daña a Cas?-

-Sammy-

-No entiendo como Cas te aguanta tanto, si no te amara, te hubiera dejado hace mucho-

Dean se sentó en la cama enojado. Sam volvió a dirigir su mirada a la computadora, iba a hablarle a Dean sobre su próximo trabajo pero estaba solo en la habitación. Supuso que Castiel había venido a buscarlo, quizás ahora le daría el castigo que su hermano se merecía.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean intentó moverse pero sus muñecas estaban atadas sobre su cabeza. Una gran oscuridad le impedía ver algo pero supo que sus piernas estaban abiertas y atadas por los tobillos. Una sensación de miedo comenzó a invadirlo. ¿Un demonio lo había secuestrado? Eso era imposible, tenían protección contra demonios por toda la habitación. Sintió algo suave contra su piel que luego se ataba a la altura de sus ojos, impidiéndole ver, cosa que la oscuridad ya había hecho.

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto el cazador asustado- ¡Sal de una vez!-

Sus preguntas no recibieron respuesta, una mano cálida se posó en su pecho para comenzar a acariciarlo despacio. El cazador luchaba por liberarse pero era inútil, al entender que sus captores o captor no iban a soltarlo, intentó cambiar la táctica.

-¿Qué quieres?-

La mano se posó en su cuello para acariciarlo despacio. El cuerpo del cazador tembló despacio, se sentía muy indefenso, vulnerable y eso no le gustaba para nada. Una boca se posó sobre sus labios y la mano hizo presión en su cuello, Dean se tensó al instante pero reconoció el familiar toque, en cuanto la boca ajena lo dejó libre, junto el aire suficiente para respirar con normalidad y hablar.

-¿Cas? ¿Eres tú?-no recibió contestación- ¿Cas? Esto no es divertido, quítame está venda ahora o me enfadare contigo-

La mano comenzó a descender por su pecho hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Reconoció muy bien aquel calor, comenzó a gemir despacio hasta que una boca sobre la suya se lo impidió. Respondió al beso usando su lengua, escuchó un pequeño gemido de su captor y sonrió.

-Vale Cas, no sé a qué estás jugando pero me gusta-

-¿Seguro que soy Cassie?- Dean reconoció la voz.

-¿Balthazar? ¿Qué hacen los dos juntos?-

La mano que había descendido hasta su entrepierna comenzó a frotarla despacio, Dean no pudo ahogar un gemido de placer y movió su cuerpo para pedir más.

-SI Cassie supiera como estas ahora-

-Mentira… esa mano… es de Cas… y los labios que me besaron… -

-¿Seguro?-

-Conozco a la perfección el cuerpo de Cas… el calor que emana su cuerpo cuando me toca, el sabor de sus besos, el sonido de su respiración contra mi oído, sus dulces gemidos-

Otro par de manos pasó por detrás de su cabeza y le quitó la venda. Una tenue luz iluminaba el cuarto, reconoció a Balthazar a la altura de su cabeza, lo miraba sonriendo mientras sostenía una venda negra. Vio que sus manos estaban atadas a la marquesa de cama, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con los orbes azules de Castiel y su cálida mano que acariciaba su entrepierna. Continuó bajando para descubrir que sus tobillos estaban atados a la cama y mantenían sus piernas separadas y un poco flexionadas.

-Y bien Cas, ¿Qué es todo esto? No me digas que te gusta el Bondage- dijo el cazador con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dean-

-Déjame a mí, Cassie- el ángel asintió- Escucha cazador, mi hermanito está sufriendo por tu culpa, porque a pesar de tener a esta belleza- dijo indicando a Castiel- Sigues flirteando con camareras-

-Pero si no hago nada- dijo el cazador mirándolo- No me acuesto con ellas ni nada de eso-

-Entiéndelo cazador, ahora eres un hombre comprometido, no permitiré que tu insensatez haga sufrir a mi Cassie- Dean observó a su amante fijamente- Así que ahora te daremos una lección, para que aprendas a valorar lo que tienes-

-¿Lección?-

Para la sorpresa del cazador, Balthazar afirmó una rodilla en la cama y se inclinó hacia adelante para besar a Castiel, este no opuso resistencia al beso, por el contrario, tomó al ángel rebelde por la nuca para profundizar el beso. Dean comenzó a luchar por liberarse mientras fruncía el ceño sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

-Suelta a Cas, es mío- al ver que lo ignoraban comenzó a gritar- ¡Te he dicho que lo sueltes, gigoló de segunda!- Balthazar se separó de Castiel enojado.

-Insolente, ahora veras-

Con la venda que sostenía en su mano, calló al cazador atándola en su boca y volvió a besar a Castiel. Dean comenzó a desesperarse, no quería ver como otro hombre tocaba a Castiel, ese ángel era suyo, le pertenecía por completo. Los miró enfadado mientras luchaba por liberarse. Balthazar dejó a Castiel para mirar al cazador con una amplia sonrisa.

-Vamos a divertirnos Dean, te dejaré muy claro que nadie juega con mi Cassie-

Balthazar fue a un rincón del cuarto mientras buscaba algo. Castiel le bajo la mordaza de la boca sin quitar la mano de la entrepierna del cazador. Dean no pudo ver que iba a hacer el ángel rebelde ya que los labios de Castiel le hicieron perder el sentido de la realidad, cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ese suave toque que se volvía cada vez más salvaje, una mano del ángel fue a su cuello e hizo presión suavemente. Dean abrió la boca para soltar un quejido, momento que el ángel aprovecho para introducir su lengua mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso. Sintió como la respiración del cazador se agitaba y participaba del beso mientras restregaba su entrepierna contra la mano del ángel. Se apartó para permitirle respirar mientras sonreía complacido.

-Muy bien Cassie- dijo Balthazar caminando hacia ellos, cortó las ataduras de los tobillos del cazador sin dejar de sonreír.

-Date la vuelta- ordenó Castiel en tonó de orden. El cazador lo miró sin entender.

-Cas-

-Ahora-

Castiel se apartó de él y vio la mirada seria del ángel, prefiero obedecer y se volteo para quedar de espaldas, ladeo un poco la cabeza mirando al ángel, con el giro, las ataduras de sus muñecas se habían apretado un poco.

-Cas…-

-Buen chico-

El ángel lo desnudó rápidamente. Dean se sorprendió ante el dominio que estaba ejerciendo Castiel sobre él, solía ser al revés, era él quien tenía al ángel abajo, gimiendo y pidiendo por más. El ángel lo acomodó hasta que quedó afirmado con sus rodillas, sintió las manos de su amante acariciando su trasero despacio.

-Cas… ¿Qué haces…?-

-Voy a castigarte- dijo el ángel con lujuria- Para que entiendas que eres mío y dejes de coquetearle a esas mujeres-

-Tú no entiendes Cas… yo lo hago para-

Se detuvo al ver que Balthazar se paraba a la altura de su cabeza y le enseñaba lo que había ido a buscar. Dean tragó saliva con fuerza.

-¿Sabes qué es esto, cazador?- lo acaricio en sus manos sonriendo- Una fusta, ya que has sido un chico malo, Cassie te dará un golpe por cada camarera con la que has flirteado, ¿Cuántas han sido, Cassie?-

-Diez en estás dos semanas-

-Entonces serán diez golpes con la fusta-

Se la entregó a Castiel sonriendo y observó al cazador. Estaba agitado y mantenía la boca entre abierta para respirar mejor. Sus ojos se cerraron y dejó salir un pequeño gemido cuando sintió el primer golpe de la fusta. Balthazar lo miró con interés, no sabía si el cazador estaba excitándose con los golpes o porque era Castiel quien lo estaba sometiendo. Supuso que era la segunda opción. Se levantó para abrazar a Castiel por la espalda y besar su cuello. Dean los miró fijamente, se dio cuenta que el ángel solo tenía unos pantalones puestos y una camisa. Balthazar comenzó a desabrocharla mientras lamia su cuello.

-Basta…- dijo el cazador gimiendo- Suelta a Cas… Cas es mío…-

-¿Por qué? Tú haces lo mismo con esas camareras-

-No…- Castiel lo golpeó más fuerte en el trasero haciendo que el cazador gimiera más alto- Cas… lo hago por tu culpa- el ángel se detuvo para mirarlo.

-¿Mi culpa?-

-No seas infantil- dijo Balthazar para acercarse al cazador y colocar su mano en el indefenso cuello del cautivo- Cassie es inocente-

-No…- dijo Dean respirando agitado- Es tu culpa Cas… lo hago porque… estoy inseguro- dijo cerrando los ojos para gemir ante el golpe de la fusta.

-¿Inseguro?-repitió Castiel sin entender.

-Sonara infantil pero… no sé si me quieres- Castiel detuvo los golpes de la fusta para mirarlo- Solo me dices te amo… cuando estamos en la cama… a pesar de que siempre te llevó a citas… nunca haces algo para demostrarme que me quieres… sabes que es difícil para mí aceptar todo esto pero aun así… siempre te demuestro que te amo, vamos a comer juntos, te tomó de la mano cuando vamos a pasear… jamás he ocultado lo nuestro pero tú… nunca demuestras que me amas-

-¿Por eso flirteas con esas mujeres?-Pregunto Balthazar curioso.

-Sí… pensé que si te daba celos… harías algo al respecto pero no lo hiciste- dijo el cazador mirando la almohada- Nunca me detuviste… nunca les dejaste claro a esas mujeres que somos pareja… ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al parque y esa mujer intentó ligarte? Yo de inmediato la aparte y te besé… ¿Por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo? Yo soy tuyo Cas… quiero que seas posesivo, que me digas que me amas en todo momento, no solo en la cama…-

Balthazar observó al cazador fijamente y luego a su hermano. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, se volteó hacia su hermano sonriendo.

-Esto es tú culpa Cassie-

-¿Mi culpa?-

-Claro hermanito, los humanos necesitan que les demuestren que los aman o pueden sentirse tristes-

-Lo siento Dean… yo pensé que… lo hacías a propósito, te prometo que seré más cariñoso y posesivo porque tú eres mío-

-Bien, entonces yo los dejare solos- dijo Balthazar sonriendo- Es todo tuyo Cassie, nos vemos chicos- el ángel desapareció de la habitación sonriendo. Dean observó a su pareja con una pequeña sonrisa para luego mover su trasero despacio.

-Tienes que terminar lo que empezaste-

-Dean-

-Aun merezco un castigo por flirtear con esas mujeres- el ángel sonrió para besarlo- Creo que aun lo seguiré haciendo-

-Entonces cambiaré mis métodos- dijo el ángel desnudándose por completo- Te enseñaré quien manda aquí, cazador-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se volteo a la puerta y vio a su hermano que entraba bostezando, al parecer no se había equivocado en que Castiel había venido a buscarlo. El mayor cerró la puerta y se volteo a su hermano, Sam lo miró fijamente y se levantó caminando hacia él.

-Dean… tu cuello-

-Ni me lo recuerdes- dijo el cazador enojado. En ese momento Castiel apareció a su lado sonriendo.

-Ya le agradecí a Balthazar lo de ayer, dijo que estaría encantado de hacerlo otra vez-

-Ni de broma, ese infeliz me las pagará, esto fue su idea ¿Verdad?- pregunto el cazador indicando su cuello.

-Sí, dijo que era un método eficaz para que todos supieran que tienes dueño-

-Es una estupidez, no soy un perro. Ya verá cuando lo encuentre, enviare su emplumado trasero de regreso al cielo- Sam se rio- No es gracioso Sammy-

-Ve el lado positivo, ese collar te queda bien- Dean gruño. Castiel acaricio su cabeza sonriendo.

-Bien, me lo quedaré-

-Buen chico- dijo Castiel acariciando su cabeza- Buen chico-

-Me vuelves a tratar como un perro y lo arrojare al rio más cercano-

-Dean-

-¿Qué?-

-No te enfades- lo tomó por las mejillas sonriendo.

-Cas-

-Te amo Dean, no pasara un solo día en que no te lo demuestre-

Dean se estremeció al pensar en que "Sorpresitas" le tendría preparado su amante, estaba seguro que Balthazar iba a sugerirle algunas cosas y eso no sería nada bueno para él.


End file.
